This invention relates in general to article moving devices and in particular to a new and useful device for transporting a coiled flexible workpiece which includes means for supporting a projecting edge thereof for presenting it at various work stations.
The invention relates to a device for transport of workpieces of flexible materials, such as linens or the like, which are to be fed to a treatment station for treating their longitudinal edges.
Until now, workpieces of flexible materials are brought to the respective treatment stations either lying flat, with the use of conveyor belts, or suspended from straps. Apart from the fact that large-area workpieces require much space for transport and processing, the necessary transport means are extremely expensive and trouble-prone and often permit only inexact feeding due to the material shifting on the conveyor belts, so that additional aligning is usually inevitable. Also, these transport means are unsuitable for conveying large area workpieces over relatively long distances. But mainly it is a disadvantage that the transport speeds must be kept low and that changes of direction can be made only at great expense, if at all.